How to Befriend an Anime Character
by RainbowNoms
Summary: (Oneshot, OCs) A companion story with The Arwing on the Lawn. Describes more about the day Kiba showed up on Earth and the people he met. Read if you like randomness.


**A/N: This story is nothing more than a little extra backstory for how Kiba wound up on Earth in my other story _The Arwing On The Lawn, _told from Jacob's point of view. Yup, pulled it straight out of the archives. (Before I went furry, I was a Naruto fanatic.) Anyway, I haven't done much to this story other than make a few minor edits, so the writing isn't going to be top quality by any measure, and there might be inconsistencies. And, if you haven't read _The Arwing on the Lawn_, consider this some shameless advertising. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ah, summer. After 9 months of hard work, we had made it back. Today is actually Wednesday, June 8th, 2011 and we were to leave for Mexico in 3 weeks. My dad was really pissed because my brother Alec cancelled on us, leaving us stuck with an extra ticket. I told him to hang onto it, as I was sure some solution would turn up.

Oh, haha. Excuse me. I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Jacob, and I have just finished 8th grade. My birthday was two weeks ago, and now I'm 14. I know it's young for a future 9th grader, so shut up about it. Anyway, I'm a short, lean built, brown hair, green eyes, complete nerd and gamer residing in Omaha, NE. Come to Omaha, we've got…..corn. But that's beside the point.

The weather was rather nice today, so I decided to hang out with my friends Robbie and Malachi. Robbie is an even leaner fellow, with the skin tone of a Mexican, and black hair. He tends to be hyper and makes weird noises to get attention and laughs. Malachi is a stockier build Caucasian on the wrestling team at his school. He has black hair and wears glasses. He browses the internet for lolz, but not to game. Both are 13 as well, and both just finished 7th grade.

Enough about the bloody characters, though. Time to get to the actual story.

"So, what did you have in mind today, Robbie?" I asked.

"Well I figured we could go to the park and play some more football," he replied.

"Sounds good, let's get Aaron and head out."

Aaron is a 5th grader who lives up the street. He's a tough little fellow, given his size. He usually becomes our fourth in these 2v2 team sports that we do. To get his attention, we always throw a rock at his window, since he never answers the door like a normal person.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We think it's time for round two of the football tournament, if you know what I mean," I replied snidely.

"Oh, you're on. I don't give a damn that I'm still sore from yesterday."

"The feeling is mutual," Malachi chimed in.

"Let's go!" Robbie shouted eagerly.

And that we did. The teams ended up being Robbie & me versus Malachi & Aaron. Given Malachi's size, he usually just charged headfirst through our meek defense, while we used more deception and trickery. Example: Robbie gets the kickoff, and both of us run towards the center of the field. A secretive handoff takes place, and I continue running towards the end zone with the ball. It did work once, but then they figured it out. Rinse and repeat with different strategies, and you have a recipe for a victory. Well….at least in theory.

Yup, they beat us by 14 points.

"You've improved, young grasshoppers," I joked.

"Well, when you do the same thing over and over, it's pretty freaking easy to catch on," Malachi retorted.

"You'd do the same thing if you weren't a frikin' wrestler!" Robbie shouted. "You did all the work!"

"It's called having muscles. You might want to try it sometime," Malachi said smugly. "Either way, it's 12:15, and I'm hot, tired, and hungry. Why don't we meet up for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's meet in my backyard once you make your lunch," I said.

"Like always," Aaron said.

"Yup, and if you don't like it, you can eat with your demon-spawns of brothers."

At the mention of his brothers, Aaron shuddered. There aren't any good words to describe them, so let me try an analogy. Imagine a 3 year old after drinking a bottle of Mountain Dew. Now double it. Now multiply by 10. That's how they are ALL. THE FREAKING. TIME.

"You're right, backyard it is," Aaron said weakly.

By this point we had reached our respective houses. A dog was barking and whimpering somewhere in the distance. I didn't think much of it. I entered my humble abode, opened the freezer, grabbed a Hot Pocket, and put it in the microwave. As I waited, I realized that the dog noises were much closer then I originally thought. _After my microwave dings, I'm gonna investigate, _I thought. _It sounds like it's coming from the shed in the backyard, but it's always locked. Maybe it's just a dog with booming vocal chords, and it is behind the shed in my neighbor's yard. But that doesn't make any sense either, since that neighbor doesn't have_—DING! The microwave zapped me away from my thoughts. I removed my delicious looking Hot Pocket from the microwave, grabbed a soda out of the fridge and entered my backyard.

I looked in the direction of the shed, which is about 45 degrees counterclockwise from my back door. I did notice a small white silhouette between the shed and the two trees next to it. _So THAT'S where the noisy bastard is, _I thought. Then I hesitated. _That dog sounds distressed. Maybe it was abandoned overnight?_ I set my soda down on the table, keeping the Hot Pocket in hand, and slowly approached the dog.

"There, there, man. Everything's all right," I whispered. The dog was cautious of my presence, and took a defensive stance.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. How can I prove it?" Then I remembered the Hot Pocket in my hands. I took a huge bite out of it, grabbed a chunk of ham out of the middle, and fed it to the small white dog. He accepted it eagerly, barked once in enjoyment, and then the worried look returned to his face.

"See, I'm not a threat. You do look rather familiar, though. Have I seen you before? Like with a neighbor or something?" As I pondered this, my eyes drifted past the dog's shoulder. It was then that I noticed the pair of feet sticking out from behind the shed.

"Woah….!" I uttered as I recoiled slightly. Then I realized the dog was trying to protect his fallen master.

"Is this who you're trying to protect?" The dog's expression was clearly a "yes."

I crawled towards the pair of feet. They had oddly shaped blue sandals on them. Again, a familiar sight, but my exhausted mind wouldn't let me remember. Also, I hoped he or she was still alive. I'd rather not deal with a dead body in the backyard.

As I turned the corner, the rest of the body came into view. First came the black pants that for some reason only reached the ankles. Then came the rather furry grey sweatshirt covering the torso and chest (which luckily was rising and falling with each breath). And then came the face. The rather familiar tan face with red markings on the cheeks. With the blue headband wrapped around the forehead. It was then that the lightbulb finally went off in my brain.

I was looking at the unconscious body of Kiba Inuzuka.

THE Kiba Inuzuka.

At first, I couldn't believe it. At first, I thought it was a crazy cosplay kid who had one too many at a possible nearby anime convention. I stood there for a moment, in utter disbelief. Then another lightbulb went off in my brain. There are ways to distinguish between real and fake.

The first test is the red markings. On a real Inuzuka, they are tattoos, unable to be washed off, like marker is.

"Wait here," I said to Akamaru (at least, that's what I think the dog's name is). "I'll be right back."

I dropped my Hot Pocket next to my soda, and ran into my house, hoping he wouldn't be awake by the time I got back. I grabbed a washcloth, got it wet, and ran back behind the shed.

I started to rub the washcloth against the markings. Nothing happened. I rubbed a little harder. Still nothing. Harder still. Still nothing. I was afraid to rub any harder for fear of tearing off skin, but the markings were resilient enough to convince me.

Test 1: passed. So now we have either the real Kiba, or a really dedicated cosplay kid.

The second test is the eyes. On a real Inuzuka, they are slits, like a cat's, and there are no irises (colored parts) behind the slits. That would have to wait till he woke up.

I moved out from behind the shed, and Akamaru followed me. I began to think about ways to speed up the process, when I noticed Robbie and Malachi standing there, dumbfounded.

"Uh…hi," I said weakly. They stayed speechless.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Since you ran behind the shed with a washcloth," Malachi pointed out.

"And who's the dog?" Robbie added.

Seeing the food in their hands made me hungry, so I picked up my Hot Pocket and took another bite. "Follow me; I have something to show you."

So they set down their plates and reluctantly followed me behind the shed. When they saw the unconscious body still lying behind my shed, their eyes widened quickly.

"Uh….who is this, why is he here, and why haven't you called 911 or something?" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"Well," I replied matter-of-factly, "1, it looks like Kiba from that anime, 2, I don't know, ask him yourself, and 3, from what I can tell, he's just a little banged up. He's got a huge lump on his head, too. Probably why he's unconscious in the first place."

"Is he gonna wake up at all anytime soon?" Malachi asked, clearly worried.

"And how do you know it's really Kiba?" Robbie protested.

"Do you see those red makings on his face?"

"Yeah….What's your point?"

"On the real Kiba, they are tattoos. Unable to be removed. That washcloth I was carrying? My attempt to remove the unremoveable."

"What if someone was really dedicated and got the tattoos anyway?" Robbie continued.

"His eyes are a dead giveaway. They look like cat eyes, y'know, the slits? That's why I want him to wake up soon. Since I don't know when he will on his own, I'm trying to force it. But I don't know how."

The three of us (and Akamaru) sat in silence, hidden behind the pair of trees next to my shed, and tried to come up with a plan to get him awake. And then, for the 5th time in 20 minutes, an idea came to me. If his dog responded well to the Hot Pocket, then maybe his master will, too.

I slowly crawled over towards Kiba's face. Slowly, I moved the Hot Pocket towards his nose. I felt joy when he starting sniffing. However, his eyes were still closed. I needed stronger tactics. As Robbie and Malachi (and finally Aaron had joined us) watched in disbelief, I moved the Hot Pocket closer to his mouth. Sure enough, it opened. It opened wide. And Kiba took a huge bite.

The sensation I felt next, I am unable to describe. It was like taking two Legos, setting it up so the studs face each other, putting a finger in between them, and pushing down with all your might.

Suffice it to say, Kiba tried to take a bite out of MORE than the Hot Pocket.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I recoiled backwards as I screamed in pain, nearly doing a somersault, and sending the remaining quarter of the Hot Pocket over the fence. Robbie, Malachi, and Aaron absolutely burst out laughing, and it wasn't long before they were rolling on the ground laughing.

"God damn…." I trailed off, my finger still stinging with pain. There was also a neat little indentation that looked like a third knuckle. I didn't think it would go away anytime soon.

Since I was busy nursing my chomped finger, and the other three were busy laughing their asses off at my expense, nobody noticed the figure behind the shed rise to a sitting position, clutching the side of his head.

His beastly eyes held a mixture of pain and confusion.

"Um….hi?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

The four of us froze and turned to look at the newly awake boy. He was clutching the side of his head, and blood trickled down the side of his face.

"What's going on? Where the hell am I?" he asked, his tone raising a little.

"Oh, hey. You're awake. Looks like you took a bit of a beating. Am I right?" I asked. I didn't want to let on that I knew who he was and where he was from. I had a feeling it would cause some problems.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but that doesn't really answer my questions," he said matter-of-factly. Meanwhile, his dog, overjoyed that his master was all right, jumped into the boy's sweatshirt and barked happily.

"Well, you're in Omaha and we found you unconscious behind my shed."

"Where's Omaha? In the Fire County?"

At this remark, I knew there was a long road ahead to getting him used to this world. I didn't really know what to say at this point. I could tell the truth and let him grasp it as he pleased, or I could lie and send him on a wild chase across Omaha.

"No…wait, what? No, Omaha, Nebraska," I said, acting confused. It was a half-lie.

The boy remained dumbfounded.

"Y'know, Omaha, Nebraska, USA, North America, Earth?"

Silence.

"Well, wherever that is, can you point me in the direction of Konoha, Fire County, Earth?" he asked, imitating my voice for the last part.

I tried to dodge the question as best I could. "Why are you wearing a furry sweatshirt when it's 95 degrees out?"

The boy was not amused.

Suddenly, I felt myself pinned against the nearest tree, with the boy's hand gripping my throat strongly.

"You know something. I can tell. It's written all over your face. Plus, I can smell it. Now you better tell me EVERYTHING, or your face is gonna become a freaking omelet," he said fiercely, rage written in his face. Robbie, Malachi, and Aaron stood frozen in fear, unable to move, like the tree behind me (Except trees can't feel fear. Well, maybe in a windstorm. We get a lot of those around here).

What happened next is another difficult action to describe. I guess I unleashed my inner ninja or something. I really don't know what to call it.

What happened was instead of trying to pry the boy's hand off of my throat, which was getting me nowhere, I hung on to the branch above me. Using the boy's grip as a pivot point, I swung my legs back and forth a couple times. When I finally got enough momentum, I let my right foot continue moving right into the boy's crotch. Immediately, he released his grip and began to keel over forward in pain.

One problem with his plan, though. I still had momentum. My left foot collided with the bottom of his jaw with a similar amount of force. This sent him backwards rather quickly, and he wound up doing a backflip before coming to rest about 10 feet from the tree.

"Nnnngh…" I heard him grunt.

"Okay, fine, you caught me," I said loudly, nearly shouting, as I released the branch. "I do know something. It's just really hard to explain."

One of his eyes opened in my direction, pain and anger still leaking from his expression.

"Look. Konoha doesn't exist anymore. Nothing of your old world does. Nobody knows exactly what happened, but someone or something destroyed almost every last trace of it. The only ruins we found were deep within a forest. Scientists believe the ruins are several thousand years old. To put it simply, you time travelled. And I have no idea how." I thought it was pretty impressive, given I came up with it on the spot.

The boy rose to his knees, stunned. "Is there still any way to get back?" he asked after a long pause.

"Not that I know of, man. Face it. You're stuck."

"Damn…," I heard him utter. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, are you hungry?" I offered, with an unusual amount of eagerness.

"Oh hell yeah! What the hell did I taste when I first woke up? It was AMAZING!" he said, equally eagerly.

"That? That was a magnificent blend of ham, turkey, cheese, and my FINGER. Why did you think I was clutching my finger in the first place?"

"Uh...yeah sorry about that. Do you still have this food item?"

"Nope. Tossed it over the fence while I was trying to retrieve my finger from your gaping maw."

"Oh, well that's disappointing," he said sadly.

"Do you want to come in, …uh…." I asked, faking the lack of knowledge of the boy's name.

"Kiba, and will there be food?" he filled in my blank and asked.

"Yes, Kiba, there will be food."

"Sweet."

Kiba began to head for the door. I grabbed my soda and nearly followed, and then I remembered my other three friends.

"Well, Robbie, Malachi, Aaron? Are you coming or what?"

They looked at each other for a moment, and said, "Alright."

"Grab your food, too."

So they did, and they followed me inside.

When I entered the house, and my other 3 friends followed, I found Kiba and Akamaru standing in my kitchen in amazement. He turned around in a circle and took in everything.

"Time really HAS passed…," he said softly to himself.

"Now that you're done ogling the cooking appliances," I said mockingly. "What are you hungry for?"

"I was hungry for a normal day, but apparently that won't be the case," Robbie said.

"Ditto," said everyone else besides me.

"Y'know what? If your name isn't Kiba or Jacob, get the hell out of my kitchen, and go watch TV in the living room," I retorted.

"Ok, two things," Kiba began to explain. "One, good to know your name's Jacob. Two, what the hell is TV?"

"Go talk to the other three about that while I start lunch," I said sternly. "Y'know, since a third of mine is covered in dirt."

Kiba may be impulsive and short-tempered, but at least he knows when to back off from an angry person.

I decided to just make a box of Mac & Cheese to split between me and Kiba. I'm not entirely sure what kinds of food they had in Konoha, but Mac & Cheese usually pleases everybody.

As I filled up the giant pan with water, I overheard Malachi explain to Kiba what TV is. "So basically a company makes a bunch of shows, like cartoons, news, documentaries, etc. Then they broadcast it for the whole country to see on these devices, which are called, simply enough, TVs. Each company specializes in one type of show, generally, and each company gets its own channel."

Huh, I thought. Malachi did ok.

I set the pan of water on the stove, and joined the group watching TV in the living room. Tom & Jerry was on, and you could tell Kiba was getting a real kick out of the cartoon violence. A few minutes passed, and we all saw Jerry eat some oranges. This reminded Kiba of his hunger.

"Is it done yet?" he complained.

I went to check on the water on the stove. I didn't even have to look at Kiba to know he was giving puppy-dog eyes at me as I left the room. A few bubbles were forming on the bottom of the pan, but the water was nowhere near a full boil.

"Sorry, Kiba," I said as I reentered the living room. "It's probably gonna be another 25 minutes."

"But I'm starving..."

"Oh, shut up you baby. If you can survive time traveling thousands of years, then you can survive a twenty minute wait."

Kiba looked down, his body language saying "Okay."

We all just kind of sat around the TV, watching Tom & Jerry. Kiba's laughs penetrated the silence a couple times, but we were all content with our TV time. About ten minutes passes, and the water was boiling. I poured the noodles into the boiling water, and set the timer for 7 minutes, 30 seconds. I stayed in the kitchen, though, as I needed to stir the noodles nearly continuously. However, I still heard Aaron ask, "So what's with the furry hoodie? And why do you have the hood on? It's like a hundred degrees out."

"I know, but it's SO DAMN COMFY!" Kiba explained. I then heard some soft rustling sounds.

"See, Akamaru likes it too."

I smiled. Akamaru must have climbed into Kiba's sweatshirt again.

"The kid has a point," Robbie said. "If I was wearing that hoodie on a blistering day like this, I would overheat in a freaking instant. How is that thing NOT a furnace disguised as an article of clothing?"

Aaron chuckled, "Right."

"I guess it's just something you gotta get used to. But I think I'll lose it anyway. Don't wanna get it covered in food stains."

"Well, well, Kiba's actually showing a little foresight," I yelled from the kitchen, with 5 minutes left on the timer. "Take note, guys, it's not gonna happen again."

"At least I have some," Kiba responded. "You obviously didn't when you let me bite your finger in half."

"Ouch, man. Hey Jacob, you need some ice for that burn? I bet there's some in your freezer." Robbie said, trying to sound cool. I heard the sound of a high-five.

"Anyway," Kiba continued, "Time to get this furry thing off."

There was some rustling, and a soft thump, which I assumed was his hoodie hitting the floor.

"Oh good lord..." I heard Malachi utter after a pause.

"What, what is it?" I said, rushing into the living room. The scene I saw was...odd. Robbie, Malachi, and Aaron were on the upholstery looking speechless. Kiba and Akamaru were on the floor. Kiba was wearing some kind of mesh tanktop slash sports bra underneath his hoodie. He was obviously oblivious as to why everyone was staring at him with a shocked expression.

"Guys, I know I look good, but you're starting to creep me out," he said half-confidently.

"You...You really need a T-shirt dude," I said, breaking the silence. "Wait here."

There was about a minute left on the timer. I went into my room and grabbed a plain black T-shirt.

"Here," I commanded, throwing the shirt at him. "Put this on."

"Why?" he asked stubbornly.

"You want to NOT get stared at like you're a creep? Then put it on."

He begrudgingly did, his face going like _whatever, dude._

DING! The microwave interrupted the awkward silence.

"Well, that's the timer, wait a sec," I said.

I went into the kitchen to drain the macaroni and mix in the milk, butter, and cheese mix.

"It's not that the mesh thingy is terrible, it's just that it…doesn't fit in this world," Malachi tried to explain.

"Yeah, he's right," I clarified. "Nobody wears tanktops anymore."

"Besides, you look much better in the shirt," Robbie added.

"Yup," agreed Aaron.

The following silence seemed like Kiba wanted to argue his point, but couldn't find the right words. During this silence, I finished mixing the cheese with the mac, and split it evenly into two bowls. While doing this, I tried to understand the logic behind a mesh shirt-thingy. It was probably rather breathable, but that's about it. Wait, that's it. Breathability. I'm smart (lolnope).

"I think I figured out why," I said while carrying the two bowls into the living room. "It's how he survives his 'Furnace disguised as an article of clothing,' as Robbie would describe it."

"Exactly. Thank you. For the clever reference to your clearly dumb friend and for the food," Kiba said.

"Hey, back off man. I'm just knowledge-challenged," Robbie said defensively.

"Whatever you tell yourself, man," I said, handing a bowl and spoon to Kiba.

"I'll try to keep my finger out of it this time."

"Ha-ha," Kiba said sarcastically. As I was about to dig in, I heard Kiba ask, "Wait, what exactly is this?"

"It's mac & cheese, dude. What do you usually eat for lunch?" I said.

"Ramen and/or sushi. I'm not picky," he replied.

"Just try it man. There's no better way to learn about a new world than to taste its foods."

"I suppose….I'm just nervous, that's all."

"No worries, mate. It's only 1:15 and you've already had a day's worth of adventures."

"He-he, true. All right. Here goes nothing." Kiba got some mac & cheese on the end of his fork. Good, he knows how to use a fork. Anyway, he rose the fork up to his face, and took a small bite. His face brightened instantly.

"Hey, that's pretty awesome!" he said, nearly shouting.

"Toldja," I said through my own full mouth.

The show on the TV had changed. Almost Naked Animals was now on.

"This show is so dumb," I remarked. No one replied.

Sitting on the floor, Kiba and I were absorbed into our meals. So absorbed, in fact, that neither of us noticed Aaron sneak up behind us and take an object out of one of Kiba's pouches. I believe he got away with his theft for 5 minutes. No matter how long it took in actual minutes, it was enough time for Kiba to snarf down his meal.

"This thing is so cool," I heard Aaron say admirably.

"What is?" I asked while turning in Aaron's direction. My eyes travelled slowly downward from Aaron's face to his hands. There was a black triangle shaped object with a bandage-covered handle and a small circle thingy at the end.

"Oh. Yeah, whatever," I said, not really caring. I didn't think much of it as I finished my meal.

"How do you use this thing?" Aaron asked.

"Don't ask me," I said, trying to shut him up. _Wait a minute, _I thought to myself after a brief silence.

"WHERE the HELL did you get that?" I shouted at Aaron. I guess I scared him, because the knife went flying over my shoulder.

"What's happening?" Kiba asked while standing up. That was a mistake, because the knife dug into Kiba's foot.

"Ow, son of a BITCH!" Kiba shouted in pain, falling on his side. Akamaru, who had been idly mooching off of Kiba, saw his master writhe in pain. Thinking Kiba was under attack, Akamaru leapt onto Aaron, and began to claw at his face. It would have been extremely funny if the situation wasn't so urgent. Robbie and Malachi ran to Aaron, trying to pry Akamaru off of Aaron's battered face. They were largely unsuccessful, and their bleeding arms told the story well.

"Dude, call off your dog!" I tried to scream over everybody's battle cries slash sounds of pain. It took Kiba's sitting up after a half-minute and rationalizing the situation for things to finally calm down. I tell you, it was the longest half-minute of the Earthen groups' life.

"Hey, hey, Akamaru, it's all right, calm down, sheesh," Kiba finally said.

Akamaru slowly retreated back towards Kiba.

"Holy Jesus, do you have ANY idea how PAINFUL, and TERRIFYING, and FUCKING INSANE that was?!" Aaron shouted through bloodshot eyes.

"Well, I'M sorry, but I thought I could finish this day WITHOUT getting attacked by a 7-year-old!" Kiba retorted. I snuck away to the bathroom for some bandages, and to avoid being caught in the ensuing firefight. I wasn't able to escape the shouting match, however.

"God, you're more annoying than Naruto and Konohamaru when they decide to hang out!"

"Uh...I have no idea who the hell those people are. At least I think they're people. At any rate, what person could stand talking to you? How do you make ANY friends at ALL?"

Aaron was weakening.

"In case you didn't notice, I think I've just made three friends at once. That's more than you'll ever have."

Ouch.

Aaron appeared to give up.

"Go to hell, ALL of you," Aaron hissed. And that was the last we heard of him. If there's one thing I know from watching the anime, it's that you never get in an insult war with Kiba. He will always win.

Anyway, I reentered the living room with a roll of ace bandage. I found Robbie and Malachi collapsed on the couch, worn out after trying to fight a ninja dog. Kiba had fallen into the recliner, face towards the ceiling, breathing heavily, in an expression of exhaustion and pain. Akamaru had fallen right asleep on Kiba's lap.

"Looks like you two could just fall asleep and never wake up," I joked as I approached the recliner.

"Believe me, there's nothing I want more," Kiba said weakly, face still towards the ceiling.

"Here," I said, tossing the bandages into his lap. "You might want to stop your foot from bleeding out first."

He obliged. Meanwhile, Robbie interjected, "I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Me too," Malachi agreed.

"Go ahead," I said. "I think we've all had enough excitement for one day."

We dispensed with the usual goodbyes, and they left. As I locked up behind them, Kiba said, "Finished. All right, I'm off to Dreamland, don't wait up."

"One last thing, Kiba." I walked over and pulled the lever that made the recliner, well, recline.

"Wow, that's so much BETTER. 2011 is amazing!" he said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

_Little does he know, _I thought to myself. _Little does he know..._

* * *

**A/N: I hope things make a little more sense now. Don't ask me to continue this story, because you'll be crying on deaf ears. So, with that, I sign off once more. See ya, chumps.**

**:3**


End file.
